RWBY's Crossover File
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: This is where I'll put all my RWBY based Crossovers that I wrote something for, but either don't have the time (right now) or the craziness to do it at the time. For now they will be put here until I have less than five hundred active stories at the time. I want these stories to be seen and not sit in my doc collecting dust. This won't be update unless I get another Xover idea.
1. Supernatural

_"Mommy, why do we fight Grimm?" a little girl with bright blue eyes asked. She had short light blond hair with a silver streak and small silver angel wings folded against her back._

 _"Because my shining angel, they hurt people who cannot defend themselves" a woman with striking silver eyes bent down to her daughter's level. She had long light blond hair with a silver streak and large sparkling silver wings folded softly against her back._

 _"Why" Ariel asked with more innocent curiosity._

 _"I don't know, little one. But one day you will find out" Abiel booped her daughter's nose, earning a giggle. "Get ready, it's almost time for your playdate with Summer's kids" the angel stood up as Ariel ran to get ready._

 _' **Enjoy your time with her while it last'** a large silver wolf with silver eyes and grey wings sat next to his Mistress._

 _"I know, Trickster. But destiny can wait a little longer…"_


	2. Pokemon

A seventeen year old girl with long soft pink hair and white highlights yawned as she sat in a tree. She had a small build, but was slightly taller for her age she also had pale skin. Her bright light blue eyes looked even brighter with her pale skin.

She wore a pink tank top with a light blue unzipped jacket over it, also white legging and light blue knee length boots. On her right wrist was a pink and white bracelet that snaked halfway between her wrist and elbow.

Her name is Holly Fern.

Dozing on her lap was a white and pink like animal that his ribbon like things wrapped around the teen's left hand that was slowing petting her head. This is Sylveon, Holly's number one partner.

"You know Sylv, maybe I should have applied to that school" Holly whispered as the cool night air bit at her face.

" _ **Sylveon~"**_ the fairy-type Pokemon opened it bright blue eyes and slightly lifted her head.

"I know, I know. I don't like it when you are in your ball either, that is why I didn't apply" the pink and white haired huntress-in-training sighed and started to stare off into space, until a howl broke her out of her trance. "Time to fight some Beowolves" Holly smiled and jumped off the branch, Sylveon following close behind.

" _ **Sylv~"**_ the fairy-type smiled and followed her trainer as she ran north, ribbon like feelers still wrapped around her Mistress's left arm.

"Watch your left, Weiss!"

"I could say the same about your right, dolt!"

"Blake, watch your six!"

"Yang, we are huntresses not military!"

"Sylveon, use Fairy Wind!" the obedient Pokemon unattached her ribbon like feelers from her Mistress and put them above her head. Pink wind appeared between the feelers and Sylveon launched it at the Beowolves, destroying most of the Beast of Grimm. The girls quickly killed the rest and crowded around the two.

"Who are you guys?" Holly asked kindly, but seriously. Her Pokemon wrapping her ribbon like feelers around her trainer's arm.

"We could as you the samething" Weiss glared suspiciously with crossed arms.

"Oh you know, just some teenager with a great friend. The usual where I'm from" the pink and white haired girl chuckled and scratched the top of Sylveon's head.

" _ **Sylve~"**_ the fairy-type Pokemon purred at the affection.

"You call her Sylveon earlier" Blake observed with an emotionless look.

"Sylveon is my number one companion" Holly smiled slightly.

"Awww~ She is so _cute_ ~!" Ruby squealed in a fangirl way.

"So what is your name?" Yang lazily crossed her arms.

"Holly. Holly Fern. What about you guys" the light blue eyed teen tilted her head slightly, Sylveon doing the same. Even though she already knew the four girl's names, it was polite to ask.

"Weiss Schnee"

"Ruby Rose"

"Yang Xiao-Long"

"Blake Belladonna"

Holly nodded slightly. "Nice to meet you all, but I have to go" the seventeen year old turned around.

"Wait!" Weiss shouted. "We have to bring you back to Beacon" she replied more quietly.

"Beacon? I don't plan on going there anytime in the present" the bo staff wielder giggled slightly and the four legged partner next to her was laughing slightly as well.

" _ **Sylveon~"**_ the fairy-type Pokemon smiled brightly.

"Sorry, but it's true. Headmaster Ozpin would like to meet you" Ruby scratched the back of her neck awkwardly.

Holly smiled slightly when the scythe wielder said the Headmaster's name. "I guess I could tag along" she rubbed one of the ribbon like feelers wrapped around her left arm. What do you think Syl?"

" _ **Sylveon~"**_ the Eeveelution nodded.

"Great!" Yang smiled brightly.

"Lets just get back" Blake started walking away.

"You just want to get back to your books and tuna" the blond got a glare from her partner.

"I hate you"

"Don't be like that, Blakeyyyyyyyyyy~"


	3. SPN Once again

"Stop it!" Ariel yelled as a man pulled on her left silver angel wing, she let out a pained scream as he pulled harder.

"What kind of Faunus are you?" the man sneered. "A bird?"

"I'm a Nephilim" Ariel mumbled in pain, she screamed again when it felt like the man broke a hollow bone in her beautiful wing. "Stop it! It hurts!"

"I don't listen to scum" the man tightened his grip, possibly breaking another bone.

"Hey!" a familiar voice yelled. "Leave her alone!"

The man cursed under his breath and released Ariel's wing, causing her to fall on the alley floor and ran away.

"Are you okay?" the Nephilim looked up to see the concern face of a familiar cat Faunus.

"Can you help me up?" Ariel asked in a pained voice. Blake gently grabbed the angel winged girl's arm and put it over her neck, helping her to her wobbly feet.

Ariel folded her right wing against her back, but her left one laid limply against her side.

"I think he broke a few bones" the Nephilim hissed slightly. "I don't have the strength or aura to heal it"

"Then let's get you to the infirmary" Blake held onto Ariel firmly as she started to walk out of the alley.

"You are the Bestest Friend, Blake. Ruby and Yang might have competition" the daughter of an Archangel slurred, she was getting drunk on pain.

"We all have to share our Guardian Angel"


	4. SPN is a boomerang

Ariel dodged the knife that the demon swung at her, she griped her angel blade tighter. She took a brief second to glance at her injured friends. Team RWBY watched her fight with worried eyes.

"You angel spawns are always the hardest to kill" the demon was possessing a woman's body. "But we demons find great pleasure in killing you" she lunged at the Nephilim again, only to be dodged once again.

"You demons are all talk" Ariel muttered.

"I'll be doing the angels a favor by ending you, they never liked Nephilims anyway" the she-demon sneered and swung her knife again, giving the blonde a large cut on her arm. "Abominations they call you, your Mother made a mistake falling in love with that human"

Anger flashed in Ariel's eyes as the demon stabbed at her again, this time she grabbed the woman's arm and twisted it behind her back.

"Say hello to Crowley for me" the Nephilim calmly said before driving her angel blade into the demon's back, killing the demon. The woman's dead body face planted into the ground.

Ariel looked up and saw something she never thought she would see. Team RWBY staring at her with horrified looks on their faces. It all hit the Nephilim all at once.

She didn't tell them much about the supernatural and she killed a demon that possessed a dead woman's body. Making it seem like she killed a _living person_.

Tears ran down Ariel's face as her friend's wounds soon healed. When they were fully healed the blonde quickly turned around and teleported away in the rush of wind and the sound of flipping wings.

"ARIEL!"


	5. Okay, I may have a small problem w SPN

**This is after Ariel kills the demon, who was in the body of a dead human and ran away. Enjoy~**

* * *

"Crowley, why are you here?" Ariel asked with an exasperated sigh as she leaned against a tree in the Emerald Forest after she ran away from her friends.

"Well, I came to say thank you for taking care of that rogue demon, pup" the King of Hell took a sip of her scotch. "I've heard what happened and came to check on my Goddaughter or should I say daughter?"

"Mom is still alive, I just haven't found her yet…" the Nephilim muttered.

"I know, pup. I also got you a gift" Crowley gave a slight smile when Ariel's bright blue eyes twinkled and her wings fluffed up in excitement.

"What is it?" the blonde with a silver streak asked almost excitedly.

"You'll have to see" the demon put two fingers to his mouth and whistled. The sound of something big echoed through the forest and a 4'8 foot black hellhound with red eyes came bounding out of the greenery.

"You got me a hellhound!?" Ariel gave Crowley a quick hug and walked over to the demon dog.

"To protect you from the nasty supernatural since the Winchesters are useless as normal and can't keep track of you" Crowley rolled his eyes. "She is from my boy's first batch of pups before he died"

"I miss Growley, he was such a sweetheart" the Nephilim hugged her new hellhound, who happily gave her a small lick on the cheek.

"Another reason why I dislike the Winchesters" scowled the King of Hell.

"How old is she?" Ariel started to scratch her hellhound behind the ear, she like it.

"About 5 months, I think she is gonna be as big as Growley" the man took another sip of his scotch.

"I'll name her… Moonflame!" the blue eyed teen laughed as the newly named hellhound happily barked.

"You always come up with the good names" Crowley rolled his eyes with a slight grin.

Ariel walked up to her Godfather and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Crowley. I love her"

"I knew you would, pup" the King of Hell chuckled as his best friend's daughter released him from her hug, Moonflame walked up and sat behind her new Mistress. "I have to go back to Hell and see if there are anymore rouges planning to overthrow me"

"Okay, go to hell, Crowley" Ariel giggled at her joke.

"Charming, pup" the demon gave a slight chuckle before disappearing.

"Ready for adventure, Moonflame?" the blonde Nephilim turned to her new companion, who barked and wagged her tail. "We're gonna look for my Mom until Team RWBY or any other team finds us"

The two started to walk deeper into Emerald Forest, in the search for the Archangel Abiel.

* * *

 **Abiel is my angel OC and I love her.**

 **Crowley is Ariel's Godfather (he'll deny it tho)**

 **Winchesters are her Uncles**

 **Any angel is her Aunt or Uncle**


	6. Prolong

It was midnight in the vast desert of Jasper, Nevada. Suddenly, a flash of red light lit up the canyon and rose petals scattered everywhere. On the sandy ground laid four teenage girls, one was younger than the other three.

The girl with long white hair groaned as she pushed herself into a sitting position. "Where am I?" Her icy blue eyes scanned the area until they landed on a bundle of red fabric. "Ruby…!" The white haired girl crawled over to her partner and pulled the black and red haired girl's head onto her lap. She slowly ran her hand through Ruby's unique hair.

"W...Weiss?" Ruby groaned as she opened her eyes, silver orbs stared up at Weiss. "What...what happened?"

"You used your Semblance to try and get Blake, Yang, and me out of the blast zone of that Dust bomb." The icy blue eyed teen continued to pet her disordered girlfriend's hair as she looked for the other members of Team RWBY.

She found them a few feet away hanging onto each other for dear life.

"Where are we?" the black haired girl with gold eyes and a black bow tried to sit up, but was held down by an arm. "Yang, let go."

"Noooooo." the blonde haired teen kept a grip on her girlfriend. "Stay, Blakey."

"Get up, we have to find out where we are." Weiss said as she stood up. Ruby made an attempt to stand up, but stumbled into her partner's arms. "My legs feel like jelly."

"You okay, sis?" Yang's lilac eyes were filled with concern as Blake and her walked over to the two.

"Yep!" the red cloak wearing teen smiled brightly as she finally stood up on her own.

"I don't think we're on Remnant anymore." Blake spoke up as she stared at the sky.

"Why do you think that, Blakey?" Yang asked with a carefree smile, that turned into a frown as she looked at the night sky. "Ohh…"

"What?" Ruby followed her teammate's eyes to the moon, an _unshattered_ moon. "Is that even possible?"

"Where are we?" Weiss awed at the moon as well.

"And how do we get home?"

* * *

 **I actually made this like five hundred years ago, but never got the chance to type it *shrugs***


End file.
